


August 13, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos refused to remember the bruises on his arms from a villain attacking him hours ago.





	August 13, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos refused to remember the bruises on his arms from a villain attacking him hours ago and attempted to smile by a chocolate cake slice.

THE END


End file.
